


The Ways to be A Certain Quartermaster's Valentine

by HikikomoriNoAria



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriNoAria/pseuds/HikikomoriNoAria
Summary: In which pranks makes way for romantic Valentine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xphil98197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/gifts).



> I express my deepest grievance to @xphil98197 for the unfortunate incident of being partnered with me for the 00Q Valentines Day Exchange 2017, 
> 
> And Thank you for enduring my radio silence, lol
> 
> I hope this at least makes you smile ;)

Bond smiled a sweet smile. He seemed to be so satisfied with himself. His eyes were full of mirth, mischievous but with hints of affection deep in the blue of his eyes. Looking at him. Once again, Q's little gay heart melts a little. He can't help smiling back. As always with a little pink colouring his cheeks. A James Bond's smile has that effect on him. A smile and a hopelessly infatuated sigh.

 

"Happy Valentine's day, Q"

"James..."

 

Q tried to see only the affection in his face, the way James opened his expression for him, to burn the impression it made into his memory, while James shoved the THING in his hand to Q's.

 

"..."

"This will have to do while I'm gone," James insisted.

 

Q smiled cheerfully, showing his teeth, stood up fluidly from his seat next to Bond, and held the THING James handed him like holding a treasure, he raised the hand holding the ABOMINABLE BLACK THING. Smiling still.

 

And launched the THING dead center to James forehead.

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING DILDO!!!"

 

And bolted out of his own apartment like an assassin was on his tail.

 

To be fair, the assassin was laughing himself silly in his apartment.

 

Well, it’s Valentine’s Day anyway

 

\---

After escaping from the daunting possibility of being retaliated by an assassin with a license to kill for throwing questionable thing to the head, Q as punctually as every other day, entered his sanctuary that is the Q Branch.

 

Only to face the pink and red decoration in the shape of hearts and questionably out of place wreathes. Some of his technician even wear pinks...

 

“What’s with the gloom, Overlord?”

“Stop calling me that, R”

“It’s the Valentine’s”

“I fail to understand the connection of calling me Overlord with the fact that the majority of the world is celebrating today as the day to express love and compassion,”

“As opposite to a certain sometime, I have an understanding that as a person with a significant other to celebrate this day of love and compassion and to have that significant other to be shipped away for work, it must be upsetting. Still, this is a level 5 gloom, so, what with the gloom, Overlord?”

“There are levels for a gloom?”

“You are distracted and changing the topic,”

“No, I am curious of this levels you mention, explain.”

 

R popped her left cheek, pouted her lips and proceed to blow bubble gum to Q’s face. The moment the bubble gum pop, she turned her heels and escaped. Q once again can only sigh. He will forever wonder why he chose her to be his second in command...

 

Okay, that’s a lie. R was an amazing programmer. A scary mother of 2 girls. And the hair colour ambassador of Q branch. She dyed her hair pink today. And peach. And rose colour. And how did he knows that many colour?

 

He is distracted again...

 

Q could only shook his head and proceed to enter his small office. As usual, he turned his personal computer, checked the system, went through his to do list and decided to tackle the stack of paper on the tray over his desk. He had delegated most paper work to R but many still made their way to his desk. Q resigned himself to the fate of wasting his morning on finishing paperwork and opened the drawer where he put his writing utensils, only to find a peculiar small pink box tied with ribbon with little hearts printed on it. So tacky. Q groaned.

 

He took out the box and put it in front of him. He was a little apprehensive on opening the box, this year James seemed to be hell bent on pulling pranks on him for the Valentine’s. Last year was just simple romantic dinner, what happened this year? Was it because he was forced to be away for a mission? But it was just a simple data retrieval in France. He could even be back by dinner time. Bloody hell, maybe he finally went senile with old age? He’s only 44 though...

Distracted. Again.

 

Q took a deep breath. He pulled the ribbon loose and opened the box. It was filled with interestingly shaped chocolates. The top of the chocolate was V shaped with carvings that looked like wrinkles. But that was all about it, there wasn't even any note on it. He popped one into his mouth. It was delicious but there was nothing out of ordinary with it. Just simple chocolate. He was puzzled.

 

He lifted the box up to see the bottom but found nothing. The box cover however, have words scribbled inside? He squinted to read: _Happy Valentine’s Day, Q. –J_ in James slanted writings.

 

Q popped another one to his mouth, still not believing there is no catch to these chocolates. He noticed that the pink cover is a wrapper paper, being as curious as he is, he slowly peeled the paper to reveal the originally dark brown cover of the box. To his surprise, there is another note taped to the top of the cover, read: _I only used your picture –J_. Another message, albeit a little vague. What picture?

 

He peeled the message to reveal what seemed to be the brand of the chocolates written in capitalised elegant font.

 

And the chocolate went down the wrong pipe.

 

Q was cursing a storm in his mind while his minions were in a frenzy trying to save their quartermaster from choking and coughing his lungs out.

 

He actually felt like crying...

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure most of you know what chocolate James gave Q, lol. I just can't help it


End file.
